Legend of the Elemental
by silvioxp1300
Summary: The story of how a powerful being known as the Elemental, helped to fight of the greatest anti-mutant and restore the heart land of the mutant race.
1. Description

This is a fanfic based on the world of the x-men. It's my own version, and it won't have any of the characters from the actual series, but some of the characters that I will make up will have some similarities. The main character was an inspiration from a classic superhero in the DC universe, Metamorpho. And also, a lot of parts may be scientific, and most of the characters are teenagers.

**Description**

All forms of life share many things in common. One of which is DNA, the code that describes the details of a life form, their physical appearance and natural abilities. DNA can be corrupted, which can change the life form. This process is referred to as mutation. It has played a major roll in evolution, helping to create the human race. It still affects our kind, as many individuals in history were a subject to mutation and has passed it on to future generations, causing it to evolve, eventually transforming into the dormant x gene. During the Cold war, the x gene was enhanced due to great deals of radiation, another cause of mutation. Those who pose an x gene will now be mutated, possessing alternate forms or super abilities. Thus, the mutant race was born. Since the beginning of mutant kind, normal humans have grown to despise mutants, for they only know them for being unnatural and dangerous. The Mutant Response Division, or the MRD, is an elite military force that captures every known mutant in society. A majority of the mutant population is forced to hide themselves in order to avoid discrimination from humans, and the MRD. Some use their powers to fight for freedom and equality. But in the year 2018, a group of powerful mutants have united and created history. With their powers combined, they've chose an island and established a city, one where mutants can live in peace. The island then became a country for mutant kind, Genosha. Genosha city is considered a paradise, thanks to its technological advantage and the population's natural mutant gifts. Of course, the human world thinks of Genosha as an enemy country. The founders of Genosha were the first to rule, with the leader of the group as the king and his son, Prince Victor as heir to the thrown. Nearly 40 years has passed, and now king Victor rules the land with his queen Amelia and his daughter Princess Isabelle. Their lives of royalty were grand, but little do they know that it will all change soon.

**Please Review.**


	2. Character Bios

So I'm going to start with an introduction to some of the characters in my fanfic.

**Character Bios**

**Stan/Elemental **

Age: 7 (But in the body of a 17, find out why later on.)

Apperance: Semi-short brown hair, brown eyes and semi muscular body. In times of action, he would turn into a mixture of liquid elements as a basic strategy of combat.

Power: Able to transform into every known element on the planet. As a liquid or a gas, he can alter his shape and expand to any size.

**Isabelle**

Age: 17

Apperance: Long black hair, brown eyes and slim feminine body

Power: Produces purple energy that can affect any object at a molecular rate.

**Erin**

Age: 17

Apperance: Long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, and slim feminine body

Power: Emits vibrations on anything she touches, powerful enough to either destroy objects or even cause miniature earthquakes.

**Tom**

Age: 17

Apperance: Medium size black hair and brown eyes

Power: Shoots strong electrical beams from his eyes.

**Jake**

Age: 17

Apperance: Possesses a mutant form consisting of fangs, claws, yellow and scaly skin, and red eyes.

Power: Ferrell like powers with enhanced qualities: strength, speed, agility, senses, and regeneration.

**King Victor**

Age: 38

Apperance: Flat black hair with black eyes.

Power: Ability to control magnetism, similar to telekinesis but only affects metal.

**Queen Amelia**

Age: 35

Apperance: Long black hair, brown eyes

Power: Create portals that lead anywhere at great distances.

**Sir Henry**

Age: 45

Apperance: Black hair with a little gray, black eyes and a moustache

Power: Change the form of any solid material he touches. For things that store data, such as circuitry, he can enhance them and as a side effect his brain is enhanced. His power makes him very intelligent and a great manufacturer.

**Powerhit**

Age: 36

Appearance: Muscular body, beard semi-long brown hair.

Power: Channels energy through out his body or other objects he touched that makes his attacks stronger


	3. Siege of Genosha

**Siege of Genosha**

The day began like any other. The young 5-years-old princess Isabelle woke up and got ready for the day. After breakfast, she began her daily home schooling, along with her three friends, Erin, Tom and Jake. Each of her friends are children of some of the people who serve the royal family of Genosha. Their teacher is their nanny, Mary, a semi-elderly woman who takes care of the children when their parents are busy. There was no better teacher, thanks to her mutant ability to cast illusions. After their classes, the kids were on the fields of the castle to play. The girls were trying out their powers while the boys used theirs to play mutant tag. Isabelle emits purple energy that can affect objects at a molecular rate, Erin can cause powerful vibrations on anything she touches, Tom can shoot strong electrical beams from his eyes, and Jake posses enhanced qualities, such as strength, speed, and agility. Tom was trying to hit Jake with beams, but Jake kept avoiding them with his leaping and agility. Eventually, he nearly hit Erin by accident.

"Watch where you're shooting Tom!" Complained Erin.

"I'm sorry if I'm too good for you." Said the cocky 5-year-old. Erin frowned from what he said, but then Isabelle made a small ball of her energy and threw it at Tom which pushed him to the ground. The girls giggled. From a window, the king was watching

The kids as they were playing. The king was then surprised when the queen snuck up behind him through a portal.

"Amelia, you startled me." Said the king

"Sorry dear, just wondering what you were up to."

"Oh nothing, just watching the children having fun. You know, every time I look at our daughter, it reminds me of everything my father and his allies accomplished everything that we have."

"Yes, all of Genosha is fortunate to have a home where we can live in peace and where our children can grow up."

"True. If only the rest of the world didn't mark us as an enemy." Said the king. The continued watching the children, when Isabelle had a back fire and was hit by a minor blow. The queen came to her daughter through a portal to take her to the castles healing mutant. The king then used his power to lift himself up throw the metal in his costume so that he can fly up to the highest balcony and watch over the entire city, admiring it.

_I just hope that the peace we have will last. _The king thought to himself.

The day passed and now it was night time. Everyone through out Genosha was asleep, with the exception of the guards at the castle, and in other places. On the west coast of the island was a base of security for anything that comes from the sea. Two guards were on the watch tower, one looked normal; the other had blue skin, yellow eyes and long pointy ears. They were just standing around with boredom due to a lack of action, then the blue skinned mutant turned his attention towards the shores as he picked up something from his super hearing.

"I think I hear something coming towards us." Said the guard. The other one created a small orb in his left hand, which acted as a telescope. He moved it around to see if there was something out there, until he spotted a black ship heading towards the island. In the orb, it was seen that a laser beam was shot from that ship which hit the guard that saw it coming, rendering him unconscious. The other guard was then hit with a second shot, and everyone else in the building were shot as the laser beams came from the ship and went through the walls. On board the ship was man, well actually it was more of a cyborg, who watched the shootings from a computer screen.

"Perfect, now to begin." Said the cyborg. The ship was carrying a large number of robots known as sentinels, along with advanced robotic tanks, hover crafts and small flying mechanical devices. They all got out of the ship and reached the shores, where they organized themselves into groups of two and made their way to Genosha city. The first group entered the city and began firing at all the mutants they find with the same kind of laser beams that stunned the guards on the west coast earlier. The whole city was in panic from this attack. Most of the citizens were running while others fought back. It was seen that an officer destroyed a sentinel with his energy blasts from his hands, but then was shot by another sentinel. A large mutant with super strength smashed a sentinel to the ground while another fired at him but was invulnerable, so he threw the smashed sentinel at the one that fired at him. Then a flying device got near the super strong mutant and somehow was made normal and therefore vulnerable to his next set of shots, which of course rendered him unconscious. The king and queen were sleeping together, until the king woke up from the sounds of the attack.

"What's going on?" The king asked in confusion as the queen also woke. Then Powerhit, leader of the royal guards, busted in their chamber.

"Your majesty, the city is under attack by an army of robots." Powerhit said.

"Gather everyone, prepare them for the escape plan." The king replied.

"Yes sire." Powerhit then left the room. The king then turned his attention to the queen.

"Amelia, you know what you must do." He said.

"Victor you can't expect me to…" The queen was cut of when the king grabbed both her arms.

"This is no time to argue, you're safety is just as important as the safety of the people, I have to stay and protect the city, and you have to go and protect our daughter". She didn't respond. Instead she briefly hugged him and then left the room through a portal that lead to Isabelle's room.

"Mommy, what are you…?" Isabelle tried to ask when she woke up.

"Come on honey, we have to go!" The queen carried the princess in her arms as she opened a portal to bring them to a certain room in the castle where several others were assembled, including Isabelle's friends. The queen then opened a portal that everyone went through an then it was closed. The king flew up in the sky towards the center of the city, where he focused on his power until he single handily lifted every single sentinel to his height and crushed them all.

"Foolish humans, sending metal men against the master of magnetism." He said to himself. However, he was left wide open for the same ship the sentinels came from to shot him by surprise, causing him to fall while unconcious.

"Foolish king, fell right into my trap. Now to finish the job." The cyborg said. Then the second group of sentinels entered the city and continued the attack. Meanwhile on the other side of the island, was large forest and within it a place that was build to hide should the humans attack. It consisted of a number of huts and on large building with high-tech equipment and acting as a base of operations. A portal opened and the queen, Isabelle and everyone else came out of it.

"All right everyone, this is the safe haven that we build for emergencies such as the situation at hand. Until it is safe, this will be our new home." Explained Powerhit.


	4. Heroes are made

Sorry it's late, I was very busy lately, but now it's summer time for me so more time for me to write. Also this chapter will reveal a twist.

**Heroes are made**

Five years have passed since Genosha city was attacked. The man who was responsible was the same cyborganic being who controlled the sentinels. His name is Jonathan Bason, former head technician in the MRD, now head of the organization. Years ago he began a project on combining individuals and machinery, in which he became his first test subject after an incident with mutants that nearly ended his life. He is now considered a champion and hero to the human world, not just because he attacked the heartland of the mutant world, but also because he has revolutionise the MRD with the same inventions he used in Genosha: sentinel robots which have replaced all MRD soldiers, and the flying spheres that can emite a range of energy to neutralize any mutation, which are known as pure spheres. And in addition, he has invented collars that would give them complete mental control over anyone that they placed it on. They only use the collars to control mutants that can be used as living weapons. Throughout the years, secret societies have been established so that mutants can hide from humans. Some groups of mutants use their powers to fight against the MRD and for the freedom of all mutant-kind. In western Canada, located in a large forest was a secret MRD base called Gen x, where they would keep mutant prisoners to collect and experiment on genetic samples from them in hopes of developing useful products in the fight against mutants. The head scientist of Gen x, Edward Morrison, was on his computer playing his previous video log.

"With the combination of samples from certain mutants, I have made a marvellous break through, a chemical I call EPM. The particles of this chemical can infinitely duplicate at a great deal of speed, allowing the substance to expand in quantity. The particles can also merge with those of another element, allowing them to expand as well. In short, this is the key to unlimited resource." Morrison said in the video log. He then began recording another log.

"Before I introduce my creation, I want to see what effects it would have on living tissue, if it can be used for the process of cloning. To clone an individual, I'll have to obtain samples of all the types of organic cells from him. I have already done that from a 10-year-old cancer patient boy just to start small. I will also use a mutant under MRD control with telepathic abilities so that I can work on his mental half." He finished recording and returned to his work. He walked toward a large tub of water that was expanded with EPM. He took the brain cells collected from the cancer patient and placed it in the water so that he would duplicate them into a full brain. He then turned his attention to the telepath.

"Mutant, use your powers and tell me if this brain has a mind." Morrison ordered the mutant and of course he obeyed.

"Yes, I sense that there is one." The mutant said. But something strange happened. Morrison observed that a portion of the water's surface has risen by itself. He was surprised from this and was thinking for a moment.

"Mutant, try to control this water." He said. Then large streams of water have risen high up. "Incredible." Morrison did some research and then another video log.

"It would appear that when EPM particles are merged with brain cells they would follow orders from the mind, just like a body. This could be an opportunity to make something even more powerful." He stated in the video. He continued the work on the clone. He placed the other samples of organic cells in the water and with the telepath controlling the clone, all the cells duplicated until a new body was formed. Throughout the cloned body are small groups of particles from samples of every known element on the planet that were also added. His mind is empty, making it easy for the telepath to control him. Morrison tested the clone's power and ability. The clone is able to minimize the amount of his cells and at the same time duplicate the ones of another element, thus transforming into that element. When in the form of a liquid or a gas, he is able to expand in any quantity and control the shape of his body. Whenever he changes, he becomes inorganic, preventing him from feeling anything but he's still able to see, hear and talk. All of his testing proved that he is very powerful.

"It is a grand day for science. Not only have I developed the key to unlimited resource, but also made a living weapon out of it with a great power. I call him Project ECO, element changing organism. And this is only the prototype, imaging what we could achieve with an entire army, our forces will be unstoppable to the mutants." Morrison said joyfully in his video. Afterwards he turns his attention to the unconscious ECO lying on a table, wearing a suit with the word eco writing his left breast, with the telepath standing next to him. "Mutant, begin the mental construction process."

The telepath leaned in closer to ECO and focused his power on him to give him all the basic knowledge of the world, a majority of it on chemistry. He would have finished by making him believe that all mutants must be destroyed, but before he reached that point he was interrupted by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Morrison asked both suspiciously and worried. The telepath used his power to determine the cause.

"A group of mutant freedom fighters have broken into the facility." The telepath said out loud.

"Damn it! Come with me, you better be a good offense." Morrison said. He left the room along with the telepath. Several hours have passed and project ECO woke up. He looked around his surroundings feeling entirely confused.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything?" He asked to himself. He got up and walked through out the building, seeing that it was destroyed along with all the sentinels and that there was no one else inside. He got outside and walk in front of the secure fence that was guarding the place. He knew nothing about himself, except for his ability to change into the elements. He tried it out by changing into water and stretched over on the other side where he changed back and continued walking.

And thus, the beginning of a legend.

**Please review, thanks**


End file.
